Generally, when taking a photograph or a moving image, it is required for a user to capture an image in a state where the camera is kept horizontal without shaking. For example, it has become common for users to easily perform photographing while using a compact video recorder, a camcorder, a mobile phone, or the like outdoors, and thus requests for improvement of portable devices that stabilize shaking of a video, a camcorder, a mobile phone, etc., and demands for such portable devices have been steadily increasing. For example, for cameras for movies and videos, which are image products, efforts are being made to obtain photographing results in which a focus is not shaken during each photographing while moving in order to obtain flexible and high-quality results. Therefore, steady cams or gimbals, which are widely used in the TV and movie industry in order to obtain stable results, have been developed to prevent shaking relatively well during photographing while moving.